


Lone Rose

by LotsaNeon2D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren just doting on his baby, Fluffy Smut, Light Angst, M/M, bottom!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsaNeon2D/pseuds/LotsaNeon2D
Summary: Levi doesn't seem to be as eager for sex as Eren is. He can't help but wonder why. But when Levi gives in and tells him about the problem, what does Eren have in mind?That summary sucked geez.





	1. Wilted Rose

Eren is more observant than he leads on.

He has been dating his gorgeous raven for a good number of months, but Eren would ponder on certain details that never surfaced until now. Recently the two partners would test the sex waters but never dive in. Eren assumed that Levi was just as reasonably shy as any other person could be with sex. He cut off that possibility when considering they've done quite a number of things: roleplaying, grinding against Levi's ass, the raven giving the other handjobs or blowjobs, and let's not forget the secret happy birthday lap dance Eren happily enjoyed when they both were buzzed. It hasn't been until now- making out with his darling- that it's bothered him.

When they roleplayed, it never ended as heavily as one would predict. When they grinded, they were always clothed. When Levi pleasured Eren, he would deny wanting any pleasure himself and claim that "it was all for the brat to enjoy". When the lap dance got heated, that also ended in just a blowjob- not that he's complaining... Levi had such a godly mouth. When Eren would attempt to initiate anything himself to pleasure his loved one, Levi would shift around and eventually stop him, claiming that he wasn't in the mood. It always felt off to Eren, who would catch the guilt (and shame?) lingering in his eyes as he looked away.

Not a fan of beating around the bush, Eren pulled away to break the silent seal and watch Levi flutter open his eyes, who parted his kiss swollen lips to half-heartedly retort. Before he was able to utter a syllable, Eren let the question escape his lips: "Why can't I touch you?"

Silence. It may have been as if Levi was simply staring and ignoring the question, but Eren could pick up the minor details and see how much of an impact his words brought. The soft hitch of breath, rigid posture, slightly diluted pupils, trembling hands... but the words. The words were too smooth. Too defensive. "I never said you can't."

"But you never let me. I..." Eren took a deep breath, keeping his arms around and determined gaze on Levi before continuing. "...I want you to feel good too dammit. But you're always pushing me away and dodging it. Can't you just tell me why?" 

"It's not that I can't. I simply refuse to. It doesn't matter."

"How?" Eren couldn't bring himself to stop. Couldn't stop his voice from rising. "If it doesn't matter, then you wouldn't have to go this far to avoid it, right?!" He wanted to Levi to know. "It's affecting you, and it's not hard to notice! I'm not that clueless brat you met for the first time anymore. This matters to *me*! Can't you see that?!"

He wasn't supposed to feel anxious, frustrated, hurt. He wasn't supposed to project it. Or feel exasperated that Levi didn't shoot back at him with glares or smart ass remarks like he usually would. But he did. Yet those thoughts dwindled at the sight of an averted gaze and a simple, albeit strained, shrug from Levi. "You're still a brat." There's the hidden guilt in his eyes again.

What the fuck was going on?

Heavy minutes ticked by. Minutes that settled to a hesitant silence rather than a wholly tense one. A silence that Eren was willing to break for Levi. The brunette settled with calming himself down first, taking a deep breath and relaxing his shoulders. Yelling wouldn't solve anything. "Levi... baby, I won't judge you! I swear," Eren pleaded. "Tell me. We can- work something out. If you're simply not comfortable with being touched, I'll... I'll find another way to make you feel good. If you were-... if something *happened* to you, then that's okay because I don't need sex to stay with you. I want you for you either way. But I need to know, Levi. I want to help you and make sure you're okay, but you won't say what's wrong, so I-"

"Quit your babbling." Eren looked down at the petite yet strong body in his arms, not seeing a pair of stormy blue eyes but just his silken ebony hair, face tilted in such a way that it was completely hidden. He could feel the heat emitting from Levi's face before it was eventually revealed, carefully watching a flushed Levi turn away and shift once again. "I'll fucking tell you if that'll get you to shut up."

Eren was never so quick to seal his lips.

~~~~  
He was only 15. The two bodies intermingled in such a way that a bystander couldn't tell one from the other. They would've melted into each other, attempting to sate the shared fire. But hands started to falter, one stopped grinding, and the other watched in confusion. Levi didn't understand. Why did he stop?

"Huh... you sure don't seem like you're into it for a gay dude."

...huh? "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Levi leaned up until he was supporting himself on his elbows, looking down at himself to see nothing. Nothing but his own sweat slicked skin...and...  
"Wha-?"

"Look, I really don't care if ya like girls or not. If you ain't gay and just tryin' something new, just say it. No need to lie 'bout it like some pansy."

His heart raced. Why wasn't it-...? "Can you shut up and stop assuming shit? I- I AM gay." He looked back down at himself, not understanding what was going on.

"Wait. So that means..." Levi's would-be sex partner sat back on his knees, eyes widening before they shut tightly, head thrown back as he barked out laughter. "You can't get yo dick up?! Oh god. That's pathetic, man!" He got up from the bed.

"Kiss my ass!" Levi attempted to shoot back, despite his voice getting close to wavering. Subconsciously, he scooted away from the older male, curling into himself with his glare as his only shield. He grabbed his clothes.

"HAHAH... Ahh." The male graciously wiped away his tears of mirth despite his condescending gaze. "Trust me, kissing and sucking your ass don't sound like a good idea anymore. Why waste my time on somethin' if you won't react to it? That's for desperate idiots, yaknow." He put on his clothes.

"You know what?! Fuck you! Just fucking leave and don't say shit about this!" Levi's body trembled. Yet the male didn't care.

"Aw~ no need to act like that. Grumpy pants will never get in anyone's pants. He only acts like a dick 'cause he dunno how to use his own~!" He cackled and grabbed his keys. "Hey... but seriously, my mouth'll stay shut if ya lend me some greens."

He was only 15. He paid his price to buy his way to secrecy. He gave away forty dollars to an older high schooler...for nothing. Nothing but name calls, rumors, and jingles about his "problem". Nothing but bullying and unwanted fondling after school. Nothing but mortified tears that morphed to shortened patience and distaste in others. The senior let his zipped mouth spill with a falsely innocent smile.

A heavy fight forced Levi to move. Move away from his city and other people. Stuck in his books and self-degration... Levi never told his mother about it. Why should he? He's already not man enough. He can make up for it by standing for himself, by himself.  
~~~~

Those ocean eyes shifted through an array of emotions throughout the explanation, but the one that shone on the throne was realization. No wonder there were so many insists for unreturned pleasure, the limited sexual actions.

Levi was ashamed of his erectile dysfunction.  
Insecure from the harsh bullying.

He wanted to erase the image bestowed before him. Eren wondered when the raven pulled himself out of his arms, blanket wrapping around his clothed body and eyes staring off at a distance. "...it's not your fault." The words sung into the still air, taking in the frown that creased its way onto Levi's face. "Your situation won't stop me from loving on you."

A heartless laugh was returned. "You say that out of sympathy." The eyes grew dull. "Everyone has desires, Eren. I just can't fulfill yours. Accept it. You want more with me, but now you know you can't."

"Levi-"

"Those filthy kids would grab at my crotch then fucking giggle when nothing happens. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"That's enou-"

"Keep telling yourself that you love me. But that love will grow to pity for me." He wouldn't stop. "Pity for 'the hot guy with no dick'. I guess the blowjobs weren't enough for you." No! "No wonder you brought this up-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Levi froze. So did Eren.

But he quickly recovered. Another deep breath, but this time shakier. He hated when Levi would do this. Talk shit about himself. "I don't depend on sex to love. And... I don't feel pity, Levi. I still love you, okay?" He attempted to ignore the returned scoff. "What we have IS enough. I couldn't ask for more. But... I want you to feel good too. You don't need an erection to feel good about yourself. To feel good with *me*."

Eren scooted closer to Levi, letting himself reach out and cradle a smaller hand in his, feeling his cheeks heat up at a thought. "If you like, I can try to fix it?" Eren had to repress the chuckle that threatened to erupt from seeing Levi's bewildered eyes stare into his own. He mentally thanked whatever god there was out there that he had a doctor as a father. "I... have an idea that could treat it. If it doesn't work, then we can either stop or keep trying for other ideas. I-it's up to you of course!"

Levi blinked once...twice...yet that didn't stop him from staring in admitted awe at his boyfriend. "You'll seriously waste your time on something that already doesn't work?"

"Of course," came the immediate answer. "You're not happy with this, and I want you to be happy. So..." Eren wore a dashing smile before continuing. "I'll help you so you can be happy with yourself. Either way, I'll do whatever it takes to have you appreciate yourself."

Something in Levi's eyes shifted, as if he were truly considering the offer. It took a blanket of time for Levi to answer, which the brunette fully understood. No matter what happened, Eren wanted Levi to be comfortable and sure. As the number of minutes grew longer, Eren worriedly chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he made the wrong option of offering before he heard steady words weave away the silence, words that held a curious edge to it. "What's the idea?"

"I'll tell you if you agree," Eren refused to hold back his anticipation, a patient grin painted onto his face. The smile grew as he let his ears dance to the words that padded on away from Levi's mouth.

"This idea better not be fucking stupid."

Hope shimmering in his eyes, Eren jumped himself forward to close the gap, not giving his boyfriend time to react before wrapping an arm around his side. "Does that mean you're willing to do it?!"

With an evident eye roll, Levi eventually gave in and returned the half embrace. "I might as well. Even if I declined, you would be a stubborn ass and try weird shit. I'm saving us both the time. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try." There were unspoken extra words behind that sentence, words that Eren understood. The silent message enforced the smile to grow impossibly wider, shades of red and pink tainting both of their faces. "Take that shit eating grin off your face and tell me what the fuck it is that you wanna do."

Eren's heart skipped a beat at his own forgetfulness, realizing that he'd have to actually tell Levi what the plan was before he could do it. Ignoring the arched eyebrow that contrasted to Levi's pink dusted cheeks, Eren locked eyes with his partner before stating three words.

"Stimulate your prostate."


	2. Blooming Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ Hopefully the smut's good :'D

There have been rare moments in Levi's life where he could do nothing but mentally recollect himself from shock. "...repeat that." Rare moments where he felt denial about whatever the fuck has happened.

"I wanna massage your prostate and see if that helps."

This? Was one of them.

Levi ignored how unnaturally bold Eren seemed to get after saying his oh so wonderful idea. How could he let himself swim in those gorgeous eyes when he was already drowning in borderline panicked thoughts? It was relieving that Eren didn't look at him differently after mentioning the bullshit he had to endure, so that wasn't it. The *real* problem was he wasn't bothered by the idea Eren offered... even though he should be.

"Levi?"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." The pink grew to a hotter shade of crimson as Levi's eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed simultaneously. "That's it? Just shove fingers up my ass and hope for the best?!" He hasn't let anyone touch him intimately by will ever since he found out about his problem. He should feel uncomfortable at just the thought of Eren putting his hands on him, especially right after talking to him about it.

But he doesn't. And that scares him more than anything. "Come on, it's not a bad idea," Eren suddenly laughed, as if this was the easiest thing for him. "I'm sure it'll at least feel good, even if it doesn't work." Levi shouldn't have agreed with that. 

His own reaction was frustrating him more than normal. He was afraid, but wasn't at the same time. Why?!

Attempting (and failing) to repress his blush, he retorted back, "The point of this *is* to get it to fucking work, dolt." That damn grin won't go away. Levi shifted around, eyes narrowing. "You seem too eager about this."

"You seem eager too, Levi. If that blush isn't anything to go by," Eren had the audacity to smirk, that son of a bitch! It should be illegal to look like that.

"Fuck off," he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Levi," despite the grin stitched onto his face, Eren's eyes softened to a look of understanding. "You do know we don't have to do this *now*, right? If you're feeling sketchy about it, I can wait-"

"Tch, I'm not a damn child! Let's get this shit over with. If it works, great. If it doesn't, oh well." 'You don't have to worry about touching me anymore in that case.' But Levi kept that part to himself.

Eren's smile grew impossibly larger. Levi wondered if his cheeks were hurting, arching an eyebrow as his boyfriend suddenly rolled out of head to trot into the bathroom. His suspicions were confirmed when Eren returned shortly with a bottle of lube in one hand, the other clenched before it dropped something into the nightstand drawer before closing it.

Levi chose not to say anything about that as he pulled himself away from his makeshift blanket cocoon, eyes glued to the lube resting innocently in the other's larger hand.

The exchanged looks spoke more in that moment than any other muttered words could.

Not letting any time waste once he got the go ahead, Eren let himself kneel in between Levi's now opened legs before sealing the silent deal with a sweet kiss that molted into a heated one. Tongues performed a hungry dance when Levi's breath picked up. He could never understand how he was able to claim those lips everytime, but now he felt it. Knowing that Eren seeks for his kiss... it sent something down his body.

Those large warm hands were massaging down his waist to his slightly curvy hips, melting the body beneath him with his touch. Hushed words were spoken into Levi's ear once those addicting lips pulled away from his own. "Keep your eyes closed... focus on feeling good." He nodded and followed the words.

Levi didn't understand. Sure he was nervous and embarrassed, but he didn't feel afraid. He felt fingers hook into his boxers' waistband before tugging downwards, his heart wildly screaming. He shivered from the new exposure and refused to open his eyes like he was told, hands nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Both of Eren's hands lifted away from massaging his creamy thighs. He could feel the gaze on his flaccid member, panicking about the reluctance that could be coating Eren's eyes.

Did Eren change his mind? What if he had second guesses and didn't feel like dealing with him and his useless body anymore?

"Relax, Levi.. it's okay. It's me."

He felt lips kiss both of his fidgeting hands as he heard a gentle pop. Levi let himself release a breath that he never knew he was holding, his hearing senses heightening. Eren's even breathing. The bed softly creaking as Eren shuffled. Slick sounds of lube coating two, maybe three lean fingers. The barely audible thud of the bottle placed on the nightstand.

Lips planted themselves along the crook of Levi's neck, rocking a shiver down the smaller male's back. A heated hand massaged one of his ass cheeks, hearing the other mutter about something being "beautiful." His own resting hands now clenched at his shirt in surprise, breath hitching from feeling a foreign wet coolness trace small circles at the ring of his entrance. He wanted to clench up, scoot away from the finger and forget that he even agreed to this. Yet he couldn't; he wanted this too.

He took a few deep shaky breaths, hands loosening as he let his muscles relax into putty in Eren's hands. The man he trusted.

He nodded once. He was ready.

Eyebrows scrunched and a willing body squirmed as the index finger slowly slide into his hole, head tilting to the side from the slow open mouthed kiss pressed onto his sensitive neck. The other hand rested behind one of Levi's bent knees before maneuvering it so that his legs were spread more. Levi didn't let himself focus on the soft sounds leaving his partially opened mouth, but instead on the wandering finger pressing against his walls...searching for that spot. It felt strange, yet welcomed. He didn't remember when Eren pulled away from his neck. When a second finger slipped carefully into the rose pink hole.

"You're so gorgeous, Levi." He almost didn't hear those words, but his heart still skipped from the praise. He felt hot, exposed. Vulnerable. But that didn't bother him. Not this time. The prodding digits stretched him good, encouraging soft hesitant hums to release a lewd melody with the slick sounds of those curling fingers.

"O-oh shit...!" Levi threw his head back with a shocked moan ripping from his thrust, eyes flying open from the electric rips of pleasure soaring throughout his body. He was tingling everywhere. His whole body felt hot. His pinked lips pressed together tightly at a failed attempt to stop the groans from leaving him.

He instinctively bucked his hips against the now three fingers assaulting his prostate, not caring how he must've looked broken and sensitive to Eren. He grew limp, thighs twitching with each deep press into the bundle of nerves.

"How does it feel, babe?"

Levi eagerly nodded before he willed himself to breathe out, "Good. Mm~ ah...feels good." More delicious prodding. More hip bucking. More moaning. Fuck... he wanted more. It's...so hot. Levi felt so- hot and sweaty. Why is he feeling this way? He heatedly pulled off his shirt, hastily throwing it to the side. Everything around him was making him tremble...Eren's body heat, thrusting fingers, the mattress pressed against his skin, the warm air, the sweet sounds... he needed more of Eren.

His back arched when he felt a hot hand wrap around his... erection. He didn't hear his own shaky gasp. His cock finally throbbed, that hand slowly pumping it to life.

"You're so gorgeous... squirming like this under me..."

"Ai... hah-!" Levi's eyes fluttered open- when did he close them...?- before he caught sight of his member finally erect. Flushed in arousal as a large hand stroked it experimentally, each pump tingling the pit of his stomach. Despite the relief flowing through his veins, he felt more excitement in seeing the shape of a hard cock denting Eren's boxers. He could see Eren's three wet fingers disappearing inside of him before emerging...disappearing again...shamelessly kneading at Levi's prostate. Stealing moans and hums from his voice.

This wasn't enough.

He wanted more. More. He wanted to be stretched by that thick cock he's seen so many times. More. He wanted to be mauled for the first time-

"My darling's eager for my dick, yeah?" Eren purred into his ear before nipping at the shell, Levi's face burning red from realizing he said his pleas out loud. But none of that mattered. He *wanted* his baby to know. Levi wanted to lure him in until Eren was nothing but an irresistible beast. He held back a sultry moan from the sudden fantasy, nodding his head with a bitten lower lip.

"More, Eren..." he repeated again.

The prostate massage suddenly stopped, lube coated fingers sliding out of his reddened hole. Levi couldn't take his eyes off the other hand that pulled away from his own erection before Eren's boxers were discarded. An amused chuckle rolled off his tongue from how quickly- albeit ungraciously- Eren took off his undergarments. He watched sun-kissed muscles barely flex as Eren bent over to reach for the lube and condom, who rolled his eyes and smiled playfully at the light-hearted laugh. When did he grab a condom? Levi probably wasn't paying attention, but it never bothered him.

If it were any case, Levi would've been so headstrong on feeling guilty for figuring that Eren was looking forward to anal sex before. Yet that thought never crossed his mind. The bliss that hummed gently in his core overcame any shame he could. He was having fun with his sexy partner, and he loved it all.

He watched Eren roll on the condom and hiss from the cold of the lube enveloping his cock's heat, stroking his dressed member with pleased sighs to evenly coat the lube over. Levi never understood how he grew lucky enough to have such an understanding and passionate man like Eren Jaeger to call his own. The man that unconditionally gave the world and undying love to him.

He wanted him so badly.

The lust settling in his body felt hot on his skin. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck before pulling him down for a messy kiss, teeth clumsily clicking when he eventually felt something longer and thicker aligning against his twitching entrance.

Ocean eyes captured blue pearlescent gemstones, mutual fire sparking as Eren slowly slid his member within wet walls. Levi tried his best to soothe his trembling body; his body threatened to tighten from the uncomfortable intrusion, but Eren's shushes and coos helped mold his body into the mattress. The muscles spasms overrode how much Levi whined, face scrunching until Eren was fully in, feeling stretched in the worst and best ways. His hole pulsed wildly around the cock, hips once again bulking once that inviting hand went back to stroking his sensitive member.

"F-fuck me...! Ngh!" His body tingled everywhere. It all felt so right. So good. Levi eventually relaxed his muscles, leaning into his lover's embrace as he bit at his exposed neck, suckling harshly to leave a hickey.

The two lovers melted together sensually as Eren started a pattern. Both men shared heated sounds, the growls, gasps, and mewls coating the canvas of silence in the illuminating room. Bites and kisses were shared. Eren looked as wrecked as Levi... how could such a patient, sweet person look so undeniably sexy...? Levi arched into the larger body, his member trapped in between two grinding bodies and smearing pre cum onto both of their stomachs. Eren's cock rammed against those bundle of nerves, ripping shocked shouts from Levi's throat.

"Sh-it, Levi... so tight- ah! So hot..."

"Haa Ere...MN- EREN!" The heat in Levi's gut grew as a white fire engulfed him, head thrown back with a rough desperate moan and dilated pupils gazing aimlessly. His oversensitive body spazzed with each heavy orgasmic wave, coating his and Eren's chest with seed. After a few more reckless thrusts, Eren's hips stuttered with Levi's name on his tongue before spilling his hot seed into the condom and collapsing on top of Levi.

After a few minutes of silence and lazy grinding, a panting Eren carefully rolled onto his side, arms around an also breathless Levi's waist. "So... how was it?" He looked down at his lover with a boyish grin. 

Eyes closed again, Levi nodded his head with a breathy laugh. "Fan-...fuckin-tastic..."

With a chuckle of his own, Eren bent down and kissed Levi lovingly on the lips, the kiss growing awkward from the smiles plastered on both of their faces.

~~~~  
Once the afterglow passed, Levi insisted for the both of them to get cleaned before settling with Eren wiping them both down quickly with a wet rag after tying up the condom and throwing it into the small trashbin near the nightstand. Now- both still naked- they laid cuddled up in comfortable silence until Eren spoke those words.

"I think I figured out why you had that dysfunction for a while."

Levi lifted his head from Eren's chest and perked his ears in interest. "Oh?"

Eren nodded once, running his fingers through Levi's hair. "You probably just had low libido because of what happened to you when you were younger. Your fear of me rejecting you made it worse."

"Rejection? That's bullshit." Levi couldn't help the seeping frown. "If it's just fucking low libido, how come I didn't get hard when I was with you before? You're hella attractive, we're sexually active, and it's fun for me too."

He almost missed Eren's bashful smile from the sudden compliment, which quickly melted away. "But *you* felt unattractive. Weren't you ashamed of your body?"

Levi's face quickly changed. So that was it then... self degradation made it worse. He did this to himself and never noticed. He shifted his gaze. "I guess."

"That's it then. You did what you did to make me feel good. Yeah you were having fun, but you didn't feel like you deserved it."

Levi blinked. "Oh."

"See?! You're doing it now!" Eren gently cupped Levi's face and directed it until eyes were meeting. "You're so used to overthinking. Look, it doesn't matter what we do, Levi. I'll always love and want you."

Levi's eyes shone in passion for his man, even though the smile was too small to see at first glance. "You sappy shit." He pressed his lips against Eren's grinning ones before muttering softly, "I guess I love you too."

"Heheh.. yay!" Eren playfully cheered before pouncing onto the ravenette, nuzzling into his hair. Levi sighed with fake exasperation before returning the snuggly embrace.

Peaceful minutes flew by, the two lovers enjoying their time together, sharing their warmth and silent promises of mutual love.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"I want another lap dance."

"..."

"I'll blow you next time in exchange."

"...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! This was my first multi-chapter one, so I hope I did good. Oh- ignore the second notes at the bottom. That was supposed to be for the first chapter but I guess something glitched? I dunno ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Expect some smut in the next chapter  
> ( ´▽｀)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking about only making this two chapters.


End file.
